What a little run can lead to
by rebecca a f
Summary: Tony and Ziva. I suck at reviews, Should I continue.
1. Chapter 1

The snow was falling gently form the sky. The orange of her neon hat stung the eyes of by passers when the sun hit the snow and it gleamed bright white. The path was covered with fallen snow and some ice patches but it didn't make her run any slower. As her feet hit the earth beneath her with each stride, she felt an impulse race through her body. And she runs faster. As she crossed the bridge near where she parked she saw a face she recognized. She kept running as she turned to head to her car, she stepped on one of the ice patches, her footing slipped and she hit the ground hard. She just laid there on the ground, eye closed, heart racing, and breaths slow and shallow. She had been lying there for almost three minutes now, letting the snow land gently on her skin and melt away. When she opened her eyes the sun stung her eyes. She squinted to make out her surroundings. A shadow came up from behind her, blocking out the suns bright rays. As she looked up at the face of the person she knew, the figure said, "You took a pretty hard fall, need a hand?" and extended his hand to help her up. She reluctantly too it and he pulled her up to her feet.

"There was nothing pretty about it." She said as he touched her face.

"I wouldn't say that," he said and brushed the snow fro her curly brunette hair.

"Yeah, and why is that Tony?"

"Because Ziva, I got to help you up."

"Hmm" Ziva said as she walked towards her car. Tony followed her like a lost puppy.

"Have any plans, Zeevah." He said with a smile as he walked past her and leaned against her car door.

"No, I do not… you?" she said trying to hold back the feeling she had when ever he looked at her like that.

"Actually, I don't," He said honestly as he removes his gaze from her face, "I was just planning on ordering a pizza and watching an old movie." He returned his gaze to her eyes as he asks, "Wanna join me?"

She is silent for a moment before replying "What time?"

He smiles at her and walks over to her and says, "How about now?" And he brushes a stray piece of hair back behind her ear. She looks at him trying to figure out what his expectations are. The answers "Yes." She gives him a small smile as she gets her keys out and head to the drivers' side. Tony stops her and holds out his hand saying, "I'll drive."

Ziva gives him a look, but hands over the keys saying, " I do not drive that bad."

"Well, I don't want to die this close to Christmas." And with that they got in the car, and drove off.

As they pull up to Tony's apartment building Ziva grabs Tony's hand and asks, "Why did you invite me over Tony?" He turns to her and cups her face with both of his hands. Looking into her eyes he moves his face closer and closer to hers.

All Ziva could think _was this really happening?_ She tried hard not to show that she wanted this so bad and for so long, as Tony's face was just mere inches from hers.

Then he stopped opened his and said, "Can't friends hang out, watching movies and eating pizza, Ziva?" He had on his flirty smile. Before Ziva could reply he was out of the car and walking around to the sidewalk.

Ziva put her head against the car seat and close her eyes, thinking at how close she had come to just letting her emotions take control. Then she heard a knock on the window, she opened her eyes and was startled to see Tony standing outside of the car door. "Coming?" He said as a smile played on his lips and he motioned for her to follow him.

As Tony opened the door to his apartment he felt Ziva slip past him and walk right inside like she owned the place. "So this is your place," she says looking around.

"Just like in your dreams, Ziva." Tony jokes as he takes his jacket off and hangs it up on the coat rack and places his keys on the table next to the door.

"Do not flatter yourself, Tony."

"You didn't deny it." Tony points out as he walks up to her.

"And I did not confirm it" She simply states Still looking around until she meets his hazel eyes. Tony moves his hand up to brush her hair out of her face, but stops to run his thumb against her chapped lips. Her heart rate starts to pick up as he takes another step closer. So his chest is firmly against hers. He wraps his arm around her waist as he gently lifts her chin up. He leans down a little and places his lips atop of hers. As he starts to move his lips against hers, Ziva's hand comes up to the back of his neck and gently tugs at the short hairs that are there. He place both of his hands firmly on her butt and lifts her off the ground. She automatically wraps her legs around his waist as he rams her into the wall. She gasps at the sudden contact with the wall and his member as she slips a little. And then She is kissing him deeply and with more passion. Tony slowly slides his lieft hand up underneath her shirt only to be stopped by Ziva's hand and withdraw for their embrace.

"Tony, I … I cannot do thi-" he cuts her off gently kissing her lips, and forcing himself upon her. She kisses him back with even more intensity then the first kiss. Tony slowly kisses up and down he neck as he carries her to the bedroom. Where he throws her down on the bed and just stares at her lying there. Hair a mess, lips swollen, wanting and waiting for him. He snaps out of his trance and slowly climbs on top of her. He looks straight into her eyes as he attacks her mouth with his own once again.

The morning sun shined through the window of Tony's bedroom. Tony awoke from his sleep with a feeling of great satisfaction and pleasure. As he stretched and yawned his gaze fell upon the Israeli beauty still sleeping in his bed. She was lying on her stomach with the sheets just below her lower back. His gaze turned to more of a loving and appreciative one as his eyes traveled up her toned, tanned skin to her neck lingering on the marks he had left on her. The thought of having left marks on the Israeli made him smile. He sat up against the headboard and studied her features. The way her dark curls softened her face and the plumpness of her lips. The way the sun made her skin sparkle a golden brown, and even the scars that were hidden beneath her clothes. Tony felt so lucky to have this woman in his life. He was so entranced in her beauty that her did not even notice that she had woken up and was watching him through sleepy eyes.

Ziva awoke to the feeling of eyes on her. She looked at Tony and her surroundings through sleepy eyes. Before she had time to process her thoughts and what had happened last night, Tony's hand was moving a stray hair back behind her.

"Good morning beautiful!" He said with a smile as she pulled the sheet around herself and sat up next to him.

"Morning Tony." She said barely making eye contact.

Tony was starting to get worried. Did she feel ashamed of what they had done last night? Was this not the women who had screamed his name out with such pleasure that he couldn't help but smile? Had he done something wrong? But before he could voice any of these questions Ziva was out of the bed and collecting her clothes.

"I cannot … uh find my underwear." She stated looking everywhere but at Tony.

He didn't even respond just got up put his boxers on and walked out of the room. Ziva just stood there in the middle of the bedroom wrapped in his sheets holding her clothes with a look of desperation. When he returned he held out a pair of lacy green panties. Ziva took it from and opened her mouth to say something but shut it when Tony started to speak. "The bathroom is down the hall to the left."

"Thanks… I," She started but kept starring at his face, "What's wrong"

"I don't know. You're the one leaving." He stated.

Ziva stood there silently, biting her lower lip before turning and walking towards the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at Tony. He was sitting on the edge of the bed his face in his hands. She felt a pain in her chest as she looked at him, and dropped her clothes on the floor and walked back into the bedroom. Tony felt the bed shift as she crawled over to him. He was surprised when she placed her hand on his upper thigh and unconsciously started to rub her thumb in a circle shape. They sat like that for a few moments before Ziva spoke. "Tony, what is wrong?"

He just looked up at her, then cupped her face and gently kissed her lips. Then took her hand off his upper thigh as he said, "This" motioning between the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva didn't know what to say to him. She didn't want to hurt Tony but she felt as if they made a huge mistake. There are rules for a reason. Was that not the reason for them? Was she wrong in her decision to just leave before talking to Tony? Was she just another notch on his bedpost? Did he even have any real feelings for?

Tony noticed the change in Ziva's demeanor, and immediately interjected her thoughts, "Ziva, why are you leaving?"

She was silent, and turned her gaze away from him. She didn't want to tell him that she was afraid of getting hurt. That she actually did have feelings for him. Strong feelings. Feelings she just could not get over. Ziva could feel Tony watching her. She felt as if he was boring right through her skull with the intensity of his gaze. She didn't look at him as she stated, "I would rather not say." And she swiftly got up from the bed not making any eye contact and headed back over to wear her clothes lay. Tony was quicker. He jumped off the bed and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him. "What do you mean I would rather not say?" Tony asked anger rising in his voice. She was not being honest with him, and he knew there was something going on behind those pretty little eyes of hers. Ziva just stared blankly at Tony before repeating herself, "I would rather not say, Tony, please just let me go."

"No, Ziva not until to you tell me what's going on. I thought you wanted this."

"Tony, please." Ziva said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Instead of releasing her from his grip, Tony instead pulled her into an embrace. Trying to get the Israeli to open to him he gently stroked her hair as he said, "Please, Ziva just tell me what's bothering you. Did I do something wrong?"

Ziva struggled for a moment to get out of the embrace before relaxing in to Tony's touch.

They stood there in silence for what felt to be hours before Ziva finally spoke.

"I am scared Tony," She revealed, trying her hardest to not run away and open up to Tony, she continued, "I do not wish to be just another knock on your bedpost."

"Notch, "Tony corrected automatically, "And why would you think that, I…"

He stopped before he would say what he was feeling. Ziva just stared at him, wondering what he was going to say.

"You what, Tony?"

"I uhh, I would never use you like that, Zi, I care too much for you to do that." Tony answered. And thankfully Ziva believed him.

"I do not know what to say, Tony." Ziva said as she placed her head against his chest, and listened to his heart beat. Tony was glad that Ziva had opened up to him, and that his almost slip of the tongue was not caught by her. Tony wondered how Ziva would have reacted if he would of just told her that he loved her. That he couldn't begin to imagine his life without him. That he wanted to spend every night for the rest of the night with her wrapped in his embrace. Tony was stunned when Ziva gave him a gentle peck on the lips before untangling herself from his embrace and heading towards the bathroom saying over her shoulder, "How about that movie and pizza, after I take a shower?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3:

"Okay!" Tony said enthusiastically, "I'll order the pizza while you're in the shower. Any specific movie you want to watch?"

"No, what ever you pick will be fine, Tony." Ziva said as she turned the water on. As she stepped underneath the water flow, the hot water relaxed her muscles. She let out a sigh, and tried to regain her composer. She didn't know what to say to Tony. She cared for him, she was sure of that. But she didn't want to get hurt. She was not the same person she was when she first came to America. She was damaged goods; at least that was what Director Vance had said. _"You're damaged goods. How damaged I need to know." _ The words had affected her more than she was willing to admit to. She took her time washing her hair, her body, and just letting the water run over her. She didn't want to get out of the shower and face reality. She wanted to hide out in Tony's shower forever. In here she felt free. She wasn't hiding or running from anything. She once again let her thoughts wonder to Tony and what she was going to say to him. She knew that he hadn't forgotten how she reacted to waking up in his bed. Nor what she had said. She knew he would question her on it again. And she knew that she had better have a good explanation.

As she turned off the water and stepped out she saw some clothes and a note lying on the sink. It was a pair of Tony's Ohio State sweats. Ziva picked up the note and read it.

_Ziva,_

_Here are some fresh clothes. I put yours in the wash._

_, Tony_

Ziva smiled at the thoughtfulness and put on the clothes. When she stepped out of the bathroom she was immediately hit with the smell of pizza and the sound of music playing. As she headed towards the sound, she found herself holding back laughter as she saw Tony running around to the theme song of an old James Bond movie. She slowly walked over to him. Being careful to not make him aware of her presence, she tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around so fast she thought he must of gotten whip lash.

"Ziva! You're not in the shower."

"Yes."

"I was just…"

"Pretending to be James Bond, yes?" She supplied.

"No. No." Just then the doorbell rang. "The pizza is here." Tony said as he ran to the door. After paying for the pizza and giving a rather generous tip. Tony brought the pizza in to the room and set it down on the coffee table. Taking a seat and opening the pizza box and grabbing a slice Tony said, "Come on, Ziva, it's Dr. No with Sean Connery and Ursula Andress, Directed by Terence Young, made in 1963. It won a Golden Globe for most promising newcomer– female. Took second place for Top Action Drama, and third for Top Action Performance. Ziva it's a classic James Bond movie!" He threw his hands up in defeat, and took a large bite out of his slice, motioning Ziva to come over and take a seat. As soon as she was seated he started the movie. When they were more than half way through the movie Tony spoke, "Ziva?"

"Mmhm." She said focusing on the movie.

"What are you scared of?"

Ziva froze at his words. She knew that he would eventually ask, but she didn't know what she was going to say. She couldn't just tell Tony she was afraid of getting hurt, of being used. He would take it the wrong way. What if he thought she was damaged goods? She couldn't let him think of her that way. She just couldn't. She wouldn't be able to handle it. The way he would look at her, in her minds eye, was too painful to live with every day. But Ziva didn't want to lie to him. She didn't want to be the cause of any pain in his life. She wouldn't be able to live with that.

"I, I am scared of getting hurt." Ziva admitted in a whisper.

"What? Why?"

"I do not wan to be just a tool to you, Tony. I do not wish to be hurt by you."

"Ziva, I could never hurt you." Tony said as he pulled her into his lap. "I told you I care to much for you."

"I know Tony, but I do not want you to think of me as damaged goods." She said as she placed her head on his chest.

"I could never think of you as damaged goods, Zi. You are one of the strongest people I know. You're so kind and caring. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Ziva, you are anything but damaged."

"I just," Ziva started, "I want to be honest with you Tony." She stopped there to put her thoughts together, and Tony didn't push. He knew she was trying to tell him something, which was hard for her to convey.

"I too care about you deeply. I cannot, No; I couldn't bear to see you hurt because of me. Nor could I live with myself for hurting you. It would kill me, Tony."

Tony couldn't help but smile at Ziva's words. But before he could reply he heard Ziva yawn and decided that it was time she went home. They could finish this conversation tomorrow.

"You're tired. Why don't you go home and we can finish this tomorrow."

"Okay, Tony. Where do you wan to meet up?"

"Well, you run in the morning so how about the Boulder Bridge in Ross Creak Park at 11:00am?"

"Yes, I run right over there." She said as she stood and grabbed her keys from where Tony had placed them the day before. "So I will see you tomorrow at 11?"

"Yeah, Zi. At 11." Tony said as he walked her to the door. He opened the door for her a kissed her forehead as he said, "Bye Ziva."

"Bye." She replied with a small smile.

The drive back to her place was short. When she entered her apartment she realized that she was still wearing Tony's Ohio State sweats. She could still smell Tony. And she smiled. She thought about what she would tell Tony, and she realized that she cared a lot more about him then she let him know. She finally admitted to her self that she had fallen in love with Tony DiNozzo. And with that thought she drifted off to a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4:

Her feet hit the ground with each stride. Her hair bouncing off her back. Breath in, Breath out. The destination grew closer and closer, as the starting point disappeared into an oblivion of colors, people, and sounds. She rounded the final turn, and starter into a sprint. Racing the wind to the little bridge just a few yards ahead. Her heart pounded in her chest like an angry bull trying get out of its cage. It was beating faster and faster as she came closer to the end. She took one final stride and she was there. She stopped, turning around to face where she had just came from. To the other people in the park she looked like any other runner, taking a break before continue her run. But she was tired of running. Running away. Running away from her past, her memories, and her feelings. Running from her self.

She stood there silently, staring out over the frozen stream that ran its course beneath the bridge. Studying every aspect of it until she knew like she knew the back of her hand. Her eyes were searching the street now. If you looked closely you could see tem frantically searching every persons face. One would think she had lost someone, or something. Maybe she had lost something. Perhaps her sanity or even herself. She stood parallel to the street only her head facing it. Looking, searching for someone.

She had been standing there for about an hour now. Listening to all the secrets the wind whispered in her ears as it ran through her hair, and all around her. Snow was beginning to fall again, when her face softened and she turned around, to face the man who was walking toward her. She studied his face, every ruggedly handsome feature, every little detail and those eyes. The blue that was taken over by green. A color that she could lose her self in when ever they met her own chocolate brown eyes. A mixture of blue-green and chocolate brown that could only be described as wave crashing down upon the earth during a wild tropical storm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5:

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Drowsy eyes slowly opened and took a quick glance at the annoying beeping sound, before heavily closing. Then a large hand rose to turn it off. Stumbling with the buttons.

5:50 am

Almost five hours before he was supposed opt be at the

He reluctantly threw the sheets off his tired body and got into a sitting position. The memories of the day before came rushing back to him like getting hit by a freight train. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he got up and headed to the bathroom in his one bedroom apartment. After taking a relaxing shower ad having wrapped a towel around his waist, he leaned against the sink and brought his hands to his face. Turning around he sighed as he dropped his hands to his sides. He was now staring at his reflection in the fogged up mirror, trying to make out the features of his face, and failing miserably. He stood there starring at himself until the mirror had cleared, and he saw those blue-green eyes staring back. He felt them making tiny holes in him and he wondered if this is how she feels when they meet each other's gaze.

After dressing in more relaxed apparel then he normal would wear if just going to work, he headed for the front door. Grabbing his jacket and key as he went, he glanced at the digital clock on the VCR, "10:30. One hour to go." He stated to no one, then left shutting and locking his door behind him. As he exited his building he decided to walk. He didn't think about the distance or the fact that the weather forecast he watched the night before had warned the D.C. area of a winter storm that would be blowing in form the north, the on again off again snowfalls, or the harsh winds that would pick up around noon.

He was an hour late, the wind was starting to pick up and the snow had started to fall again. He saw her standing there on the bridge, a vision of beauty in his eyes, the wind blowing through her hair, snow gently falling on her. He was marveling at her beauty as he approached her from behind her. She turned to face him. She always knew when he was close. She was quiet and he knew she was studying his face. He walked the short distance between them and held her gaze. As he did so, he thought back to the question he had asked himself early that morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6:

They stood there in complete silence, just staring into each others eyes. Trying to muster up the courage to say the words they desperately needed to hear. Instead, Ziva stated the obvious, "Tony, you are late."

"Sorry. I forgot how far of a walk it is from my apartment." He said rubbing his hands together.

"You walked?" she said giving him a curious look, before noticing that he was shivering, "You're freezing. Come one, we can sit in my car." She finished, taking his hand and leading the way to her car.

As she started her car and blasted the heat Tony spoke, "Thanks Ziva. About yesterday, I just wanted to say I completely understand if you want to just forget-"

"Tony," Ziva cut in, "I do not wish to forget. I, I have realized that it is time that I stopped running."

"I don't get what your exercise routine has to do with not forgetting, but you are losing weight, not that I'm complaining or anything. I like your body. Uhh, not that way. Well, yes, that way, Oww! What was that for?" Tony said rubbing his arm where Ziva had punched him.

"You were rambling." Ziva stated like it was obvious.

"So you punched me?"

"Tony, I am trying to say that I'm tired of pretending. That I do not wish to run from my feelings… for you. I. I care for you, Tony." Ziva said as she looked into Tony's eyes. A huge smile broke out across Tony's face as he realized the meaning behind Ziva's words. He grabbed her face in his hands as he said, "Me neither, Zi. I don't wan to pretend anymore. I want you to know that-"

"Do you want to go get something to eat, Tony?" Ziva cut in before Tony could finish.

"Umm, Sure." Tony said, realizing that she was not ready to hear what he was about to say. He let go of her face but took hold of one of her left hand and laced there fingers together. Ziva gave him a small smile before turning to the road and pulling out on to it.

"Where do you want to go?" Tony asked as Ziva started to drive towards the more rural area of D.C.

"I was thinking you could use more of a home cooked meal and less fast food, Tony. You are putting on some weight." She said as she patted his stomach and a smile played on her lips.

"Hey, I said you looked good!" Tony complained. Ziva just laughed as she drove towards her apartment. "Wait! Does this mean I am finally going to see your new apartment, Zeevah?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry the chapters have been kind of short I am having a little trouble putting my thoughts into words. I hope you are enjoying the story. And I hope to have chapter 7 up as soon as possible. Thank you for reading, and review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay so I relly wanted Ziva and Eli's conversation to be in Hebrew, but Hebrew is really hard. ANd I just couldn't pull it off. So the bolded parts are supposed to be in hebrew. I hope you all like it. And sorry it took forever to put up. I kinda just leave you hanging at the end but it's where I stopped this chapter. And I do admit it's sorta a stupid place to stop. Please review and tell me what you think. I am working on a one shot, and another story as well,but I'm not sure if they will go anywhere. Chapter 8 is in progress. Well, her is the story, ENJOY!

_Listen

Read phonetically

Dictionary - View detailed dictionary

As Ziva pulled into her parking spot she looked at Tony. He looked like a child on Christmas morning. He was smiling like an idiot and there was a glint in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile at his child like antics.

"Tony." She said holding back laughter at the sight of him practically bouncing up and down in his seat. When he didn't reply Ziva reached over and grabbed Tony's hand stopping his movements. And when he looked at her she said, "Tony, are you just going to sit there like an idiot, are you going to join me inside?"

Tony just unbuckled himself and opened the car door and stepped out into the cold D.C. weather. Ziva followed suit. "It's freezing out. How can you run in that little outfit?" He asked taking in Ziva's spandex running pants, addiads running jacket, running shoes, orange beanie, and mittens she currently wore.

"It is warmer when you are moving." She stated simply as she strode past him to her apartment complex and let them both in. She headed straight past the elevator which made Tony question, "Why aren't we taking the elevator?"

Ziva just smiled and answered, "The stairs are better for you, Tony. And you could use a little more exercise."

Tony was about to argue when the entered the stair well and Ziva started up the stairs, but decided not to since he liked the view he was currently receiving.

Ziva unlocked her apartment door and let Tony inside. Her apartment looked a lot like her old one. There was a couch placed against the wall, a coffee table placed in front of it with some candles and magazines scattered on it. On the opposite wall there was a bookshelf and next to it a piano. There was an island to the right of the front door with three stools. The kitchen was spacious with wooden cupboards. Directly in front of them was a hallway with two doors, one to the left and one to right, and one at the end of the hall. This most likely led to Ziva's bedroom. All and all it was very homey.

"Nice place you got here, Ziva," Tony said as he strode into her apartment and made him self at home on her couch. It was brown leather and very comfortable. With a content sigh he says, "It gets the DiNozzo approval."

He flashes her one of his trade mark DiNozzo smiles, and motions for her to come join him. She complies and sits down next to him a little to close for two people who are _just friends_. As she leaned back into the couch, Tony turned to face her. He didn't say anything just stared at her. _"Oh God, she is so beautiful," _Tony thought. Ziva met his gaze and gave him a small smile. She opened her moth to say something when the phone rang. She put a finger up to Tony saying, "One minute, don't move." Then she got up to get the phone.

"Where would I go my Israeli love machine?" Tony said right as Ziva picked up the phone.

"Tony!" Zia shouted as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"**Who was that man?"**

"**Why does it concern you?" **Ziva said. Tony noticed the switch o Hebrew and got a little worried.

"Zi?" Tony said as he got off the couch and walked over to where she was currently standing.

"**Is that your partner, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?"**

"**If it is or is not Tony, it does not concern you. How did you get this number?"**

At the mention of his own name, Tony came increasingly worried. He placed his arms around Ziva's middle and pulled her to him, placing a soft kiss on her temple.

"**I have my ways Ziva, I just-"**

"**I do not care, Eli, can you not just leave me alone." **She said starting to shake a little in Tony's arms.

"Ziva it's okay." Tony said gently rubbing her sides.

"**Ziva, who is that?" **Eli bellowed into the phone.

"It is Tony. Why do you even care?" Ziva said switching back to English.

"**Because I am your father, and I want what is best for you!"**

"You are not in control of my life." Ziva said as Tony held her closer to him.

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"What?" Ziva said shocked by the bluntness of the question.

"My Israeli love machine is that not what he called you?"

"Tony and I…" Ziva started but grew quiet.

"You what?"

"What I do or don't do with tony is none of your business!" Ziva said anger evident in her voice. Right before she hung up the phone she heard Eli say, "I make it my business!"

The room fell quiet Eli's words ringing in Ziva's ears.

"Was I not supposed to make you dinner, Tony?" Ziva said breaking the silence and walking into the kitchen.

"Ziva," Tony said following her.

"Do you want a salad with your meal, Tony?" Ziva said avoiding making eye contact and pulling out food for dinner.

"Ziva," Tony repeated.

"Do you not want a salad?" she asked once again trying to avoid eye contact. Walking back to her fridge and grabbing the said dressing. As she walks past Tony, he grabs her arm, stopping her, takes the salad dressing from her hands and slams it on the counter. Tony's eyes are full of concern, anger, and something else. Ziva opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. They stand there for a moment just staring in to each other's eyes.

"Ziva," Tony whispers, "what's going on?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Ziva," Tony whispers, "what's going on?"

She was silent for a moment before she spoke, "Tony," she whispers as she stares into his green orbs, "My father suspects." She looks away from him before continuing, "I… do not want you to get hurt."

"What do you mean he suspects?" Tony asks releasing Ziva from his grasp and standing up tall.

"He suspects that we… we are sleeping together."

"Why does it matter if he knows?" Tony booms growing angrier.

"Tony," Ziva says as she takes his hand to get his full attention, "my father is not a man to go against. His wishes are not something to just ignore. He is a very powerful man. It is dangerous, Ton-"

"No! That's bullshit, Ziva. And you know it." Tony interrupted, walking out of the kitchen. "Why do you always need your father's approval?"

"Tony, please calm down." Ziva says walking over to him and putting her hands on his chest. He moves away from the touch, and paces back and forth. Ziva just stands there, her arms falling down to her sides.

Tony is fuming when he speaks, "I don't understand!" Throwing his hand up into the air he continues, "I give up! I give up, Ziva. I can't deal with this. This… this, whatever this is. If you would rather have you father's approval over my love I give up."

By now Tony is pacing furiously back and forth across Ziva's living room. He doesn't even notice when Ziva turns away from him heading towards the door.

With tears gently falling down her face, Ziva says, "Tony, you don't understand what he is capable of."

Tony turns to see Ziva walking away from him and marches over to her turning her around to face as he shouts, "Damn it, Ziva. I don't understand because you won't talk to me."

Ziva breaks free off his grasp and runs to the door yelling, "I can't. I can't let you get hurt." And with that she slams the door shut behind her running out into the cold December air.

Tony just stands there staring at the door. "Shit!" Tony yells as he punches a hole in her wall. He is furious; with himself, and Ziva. Tony grabs his coat and keys off the couch and runs out the door. Realizing they took Ziva's car back to her apartment, Tony calls a taxi. He is silently fuming as he waits for the taxi. When it gets there he gives him the address, and gets in thinking about Ziva. He knows he messed up. But he doesn't know what to do about it. As he stares out the window he sees a women running down the street. He immediately recognizes her as Ziva. He is about to ask the taxi cab driver to pull over when he sees her run into the open arms of a tall, dark haired man. Tony can feel his heart breaking, but he can't look away. He stares at the two until he cannot see them anymore. He arrives back at his apartment and goes straight to bed, hoping that some Navy personal will be murdered tomorrow. He just needs to get his mind off of Ziva and what better way then having a crime to solve.

**The next day at NCIS**

It was rare and an unusual thing, Tony DiNozzo being the first one to arrive at work. But here he was sitting at his desk diligently working on paper work, another thing that rarely happened. McGee had just arrived with Ziva exiting the elevator talking about how they spent their weekends. They both stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Tony at work, doing work, before them.

"It's a sign of the apocalypse!" McGee laughed as he walked past Tony's desk to his own, and booted up his computer.

"Haha! Funny McTarde!" Tony said clearly in a bad mood. He got up and went to the filing cabinet between his and Tony's desk grabbing some more files, and returning to his desk. Not even acknowledging Ziva. Who just starred at him before sitting in her chair just as the elevator dinged signaling Gibbs' arrival.

"Do we have a case, boss?" Tony nearly shouted at Gibbs as he jumped up out of his seat and began to grab his gear. McGee and Ziva following suit.

"No. Just paper work today." Gibbs said gruffly as he sat at his own desk and started on some of his own paper work. McGee and Ziva returned to their seats and began to work on paper work. Tony let out a sigh as he slowly sat down and continued working on paperwork.

After ten minutes of complete silence in the bullpen Gibbs got up saying something about going for some coffee. He left the three agents working silently on their paper work. That didn't last long.

"Tony, what is her name?" McGee questioned.

"What are you talkie about probie?" Tony snapped not eve looking up.

"The girl, Tony, the one that has your panties up in a bunch. I'm not an idiot; I know when something is bugging you."

"_Was it that obvious?"_ Tony thought. He looked up starring down McGee as he said, "I don't know what you are talking about McSnoopy!"

"There is only one reason you are ever upset, well maybe three, and they are money, food, and girls. So what's her name?" McGee said enjoying the fact that Tony was so worked up over this.

"There is no girl. There IS NO GIRL!" Tony said before starting his paper work again.

"Sure there isn't, Tony." McGee said as he also returned to his paper work.

Five minutes later and not even a major dent in to their paper work McGee says he is going down to Abby's lab.

"Thank the heavens, he's gone." Tony says under his breath.

"What is your problem today, Tony?" Ziva asks.

Tony just looks up at her. His face completely emotionless then gets back to work.

"_What I my problem? My problem? More like what's your problem, Ziva!" _Tony thought to himself.

The sound of fingers flying over keyboards was all that could be heard in the bullpen. Tony was trying to hurry up and get this stupid paper work done so he could leave. He had to get Ziva out of his head. She was killing him. And she was just sitting at her desk. But she looked so beautiful. He just wanted to take her into his arms and hold her forever. He never wanted to let her go. But she had let him go. _"Damn it"_ Tony thought.

"I am going to get some tea form the break room." Ziva said suddenly snapping Tony from his thoughts. She quickly got up and left the bullpen.

Tony sat there silently watching where she had just disappeared to, and fighting with himself.

"_Go after her you fool!"_

"_No, she doesn't want me. She has that other man."_

"_You love her! Now go tell her!"_

"_I can't."_

"_Why?"_

"_She doesn't feel the same way."_

"_What are you afraid? Is Anthony DiNozzo afraid of a little rejection?"_

"_No, I'm not afraid!"_

"_Then what are you doing sitting here?"_

"_I… I don't know."_

"_Go tell her how you feel before it really is to late!"_

And with that Tony ran after Ziva.

He entered the break room slowly and saw Ziva standing with her back to him, making tea. She seemed relaxed, and happy. This made him a little angry. He was all but dying from their encounter last night and she seemed completely unfazed by it. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't even notice Ziva turn around and say his name.

"Tony!"

"Huh?"

"Did you want some coffee or something?"

"Oh, no." He said as she turned back around to focus on making her tea.

"What happened last night?"

"What are you talking about, Tony?" Ziva asked as she turned to face him.

"Your father calls, and then everything changes. You change!"

"Tony, I did not change."

"Yes, you did! You were all going on about how he is a dangerous man, and you can't hurt me. You changed into a little girl who needed her father's approval. Not the ninja that you are. Not my Ziva." Tony said starring into her eyes.

"Tony, it is done with. It is over. We just have to move on." Ziva said braking off eye contact and turning back to her tea.

"So that's it?" Tony says anger evident in his voice. Ziva ignores him and continues to make her tea. "So your father calls and that's it?" Tony says as he walks closer to her. Ziva continues to ignore him. "You're already on to the next man." Tony says venom dripping from his voice. This causes Ziva to catch her breath and turn around to face him.

What Tony sees surprises him. Ziva has tears running down her cheeks and she is clearly upset. "On to the next man? What are you talking about?" She says in a shaky voice.

"I saw you when I was going back to my apartment from your house. I saw you run into that man's arms, Ziva. I know. So don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about." Tony says as he takes another step closer to her. Trapping her between the counter and his body.

"Tony, that was not what you think it was." She says shaking her head.

"Then explain it to me, Ziva, because I'm confused."

"He, James, is just a friend."

"He looked like more then just a friend."

"Tony, he… are you jealous?"

"Yes! Yes, Ziva, I am jealous! I am angry and I am jealous. I thought we were more then friends and I guess I was wrong."

"Tony-"

"No, I'm not finished." Tony said interrupting her. "I love you, Ziva. I can't imagine my life without you. I don't think I could live without you. Not being able to look up from my desk and see your beautiful face everyday. Not being able to have your back out in the field. Not knowing if you got home safe, if you are okay. It would kill me to know that anything happened to you. You remember when you asked me about soul mates? Well, I believe that you're mine. And I will fight for you."

"Tony, I… I" Ziva started but couldn't help it when she started crying.

"Ziva, are you okay?"

"Yes, these are happy tears, Tony. I don't care what my father thinks, I love you." She said as she fell into his embrace. They stand there like that for a long time before they decide to get back to the bullpen to finish there paperwork and then head back to Ziva's apartment.

Later at Ziva's Apartment

Tony had Ziva pinned up against her door. They were kissing with such passion that they did not notice Ziva's neighbors, an older couple, walk by them saying something about young love. As Tony trailed kisses down Ziva's neck, she attempted to unlock her front door, failing miserably. She sighed attempting once again when a pair of strong hands grabbed her own and did the job for her.

Pushing the door open, Tony grabbed Ziva's waist and pulled her body to his and once again attacking her lips. Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist and shut the door behind them as Tony slammed them into the wall. Ziva had gotten Tony out of his tie, and coat, and was currently undoing the buttons to his shirt when Tony bit her bare shoulder causing her to yelp in pain and pleasure.

She could feel his member growing harder. And she desperately needed to touch him skin on skin. She pushed his shirt from his shoulder and puller her own off dropping into to the floor. Tony's hands found the clasp to her bra and undid it. They both were to into what they were currently doing with the other one that they didn't even notice the light by her couch turn on. Tony was teasing her breasts with his hands when they heard a deeply accented voice say, "So you are sleeping with him."

They both froze at the voice of Eli David. Tony Gently lowered Ziva's feet back to the floor as she covered her self with Tony's discarded shirt. "Father, what are you doing here?"


End file.
